Emperatus Ultima: Birth of a Legend, The Child of Destiny
by death'sgodson1224-DGS
Summary: When something goes wrong in a hard dimensional reset, Things go haywire and the world will never be the same... OP Shirou Emiya... His soul is unique for he is... (WIP) Expect the Unexpected, so expect the expected.(Not Really.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Emperatus Ultima: Birth of a Legend,

The Child of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idea o'mine.

Mythology is a fickle thing. What is mythology in the first place? The modern definition is the one we use; to the collected myths of a group of people or to the study of such myths. And myths are the stories people tell to explain nature, history, and customs. But, think about it what stops people from our age from becoming the legends and myths we love to study. The answer is the passage of time. Why so simple we ask ourselves; Time is eternal while the span of civilizations is merely an infant in the span of time. The multi-verse theorem proves correct there are infinite worlds with infinite possibilities. Every story that you have ever read exists in these parallel worlds. Reincarnation transcends space and time. No person is new just like the Existence of Emiya Shirou is the Existence of Percy Jackson and Juane D' Arc. New Parallel world new rules I would know…

There are various Myths that the ancient and the modern civilizations used to govern their religions. The most prominent is the mono-theorist peoples Judaists, Christians, and Muslims. The second most prominent are the poly/multi- theorists. The Greek, Hindu, Roman, Celtics and the Ancient North American Gods. But, this here is where the mortal word ends and the Mystical begins. Despite all you have learned the gods are real, Meta physical or not they mostly stay to themselves. The Shinto govern Japan, The Hindu govern India, and The Celtics govern the northern lands. The Meta-physical god governs the world. The Greek and Roman gods govern North America with the Ancient gods of the region, who also govern South America. Africa is governed by the tribal gods…etc.

Every year or so the Gods get together and have a meeting at the North Pole the place where no god has claim to discuss the well-being of the earth. Said meeting is moderated by the consul of the elder gods. Twelve in total with names too powerful to be stated except 5 who are named Chaos, Life, Order, Void and Death.

Every two thousand years these gods infuse one demi mortal with some of their power. This demi mortal is the existence of Emiya Shirou born from the fruit of fate and the throne of heroes itself. Who often is bound to the will of humanity as a Counter Guardian as a fail-safe before the end of times comes about. Because Gods are immortal, if the world ends; the world is reset by time and space itself or they are fused with their counterparts in another universe. This has happened Fifty six thousand times. If the hard reset fails that world is removed from existence and put into the void to slowly dissolve. Nothing survive there for it is the realm of the Faded which exists out of reality, Except the chosen few of the worlds, beings that exist outside of time, the Elder Gods and true immortals. The void contains the home of all immortals.

This world #56,001 or the prime world (#1) is at its last legs the earth unleashed its children to destroy everything one and for all. At least one part of it because the will of humanity wants to live while the will of the planet wants to have a fresh slate to start Anew. I cannot let that happen. Not on my watch. I am the future of all worlds the Delta and the Rho. I know all possibilities but this is one out of my reach. I'm bound by the ancient laws and I must follow them strictly…for I am the last "Immortal" to be absorbed into a new reality. I can feel myself breaking into motes of light…here I go!

 _ **Preparing link…..dimensional link established….Protocol-Error…Time link destabilized…Error…Error.. Analysis failed… Procedure Aborted. Premature Ejection into world…? Reincarnation 50% complete error… Elder god Divinity Override. Existence Override Emi…son…ne failed. Process executed soul fusion….1%...50%...76%...error. Soul Shard acquired…Prepare soul mending. Execute Process soul mending…..complete. Divinity seal placed on magical Circuits…Sub ability gained…?... Unlocks in 11 years. Error cracking soul….protocol 57 executed Magic sealed until circumstance fulfilled. Function Reincarnation Complete soul born as Shirou…s…o…Emiya!**_

 _ **Link reopened by Gaia and the will of humanity…. process override…ichor unlocked replaces demi-mortal blood / red ichor. Magic unlocked… Link closed. Link opened with the two personalities of the earth. Permanent link Established.**_

 **The End….**

 **AN: DGS here it has been a while, has it not…I have writer's block with my other crack fic. Plus other issues… Read and review please let me know if you want me to continue I would love to bring you all this master-piece...That being said if anyone wants to take a crack at my HS DXD stories feel free to…(I haven't given up yet, pm me if you wish to.)… This site has better writers than me. But, for you my readers I shall try! Forever onwards.**


	2. Sorry guys

Sorry I can't motivate myself to write anymore because the ideas have dried up. But, if anyone wants to rework or adapt any of my stories you have my expressed permission. You all can make better stories than I ever could. If any of you decide to do so I'd give it a read.

Your Boi death'sgodson1224-DGS signing off. 1/7/2018

Late Happy Holidays.

EDIT:1/9/18

Minor spelling errors corrected.

I might post one offs *CRACK* of course.


End file.
